Xyr Nei'ur
Xyr Nei'ur is a Kel Dor Jedi Master, heralding from the harsh world of Dorin. Description As a Kel Dor, Xyr has orange, rough skin. His eyes are an odd, purple colour, but are normally hidden by his anti-ox mask and goggles, used to breathe on planets that have oxygen-rich atmospheres. Xyr wears a red tunic with tan-coloured wrappings around his shoulders. He has sand-coloured wrappings around his waist that drape down to his legs. He wears gauntlets and boots that resemble traditional Clone Trooper armour from the Clone Wars, and has a large sword on his back that he never uses. Personality Xyr used to be a bubbly, happy person in his youth, always working hard to impress those above him. However, as time has passed, he has grown more distant from others. He still attempts to be bubbly, mostly to act as a beacon of hope for the younger generations who would look up to him. History Childhood Xyr was born on the planet Dorin. Growing up, he had heard many tales about the Jedi, saving the galaxy and stopping the villains that plagued the stars. He idolized them, saw them as his heroes. At a young age, him and his friends would use sticks and metal poles to reenact the famous battles they heard about, pretending to be the Jedi and Sith that would fight in the galaxy. Over the years, Xyr used scrap parts he found around Dorin to construct a 'lightsaber hilt', a makeshift junk hilt with a simple rock in place of its crystal, and a metal rod to imitate the blade. He used this throughout the rest of his youth as his 'lightsaber'. During a game on his birthday, the now 12 year old Xyr was playing as a Jedi. His friend, who had 'stolen the intel', was running away, so Xyr tossed his saber at him. The saber spun, tripped his friend, and then through his unknown connection to the Force, the saber returned to Xyr's hand. His friends were stunned, but despite this, the group began to disband over the later years. For the next two years, Xyr would spend most of his time studying the Jedi, trying to learn where to find them, how they acted and trained, and refined their skills in the hopes that one day a Jedi would come to bring him to their temple and train him. However, no Jedi came, and by the time he had turned 14, Xyr had had enough. Taking a bag of basic supplies, an anti-ox mask, goggles and a journal, he snuck out into a nearby starport and stowed away on a transport ship with no idea of where he was going. Stowaway The ship Xyr had stowed away on took him to Ord Mantell, where he met an ex-smuggler Gran, turned artist. The Gran taught Xyr the fine art of sketching with only three fingers. They spent the next week together as teacher and student, the Gran teaching Xyr all he would need to practice on his own. Once the week was over, Xyr once again headed for the starport and snuck aboard to continue his journey. Xyr visited many planets in his travels, including Coruscant, Tatooine, Hoth, Rhen Var, and Onderon. Onboard a cargo ship, he met a failed Mandalorian named Marris, who now resided on the junk world of Raxus Prime. Together, they spent a month working to get Marris home. During their time, Marris taught Xyr basic survival skills. Xyr also learned how useful a 'deactivated' lightsaber can be, when a pirate gang attacked them. A month passed, and eventually Xyr and Marris departed, Marris boarding a junker ship making a drop off at Raxus. Xyr, however, was less fortunate in his choice of ship, and ended up boarding a slaver ship. Young love Onboard the slaver ship, Xyr met a young Twi'lek prisoner named J'naya, roughly the same age as him. While the slaver ship went from planet to planet, trading off slaves, Xyr and J'naya kept each other company, becoming quick friends. When Xyr believed he had heard a lead on the Jedi's location he took his leave, promising to return and free J'naya when he became a Jedi. Xyr and J'naya would meet multiple times over the coming months, all coincidentally on the same slaver ship. Over the course of their time together, the two developed a relationship together, Xyr promising to free her the first chance he got. However, it was short lived. On Xyr's turning of 16, he had another encounter with the slaver ship, and the tools to set her free. However, someone had beaten him to it. A robed man in a mask stepped out of J'naya's cell, cradling her limp body. Enraged, Xyr charged forward with his fake saber in hand, metal rod at the ready. The man drew two red sabers, and since Xyr had no prior training aside from Marris' basics, he was bested. Admiring Xyr's spirit, the man spared him, telling him that should he ever wish to try again, to simply look for Vaylen. With that, he left, carrying J'naya's body out and fleeing. Refusing to let himself forget the man, he quickly sketched him into his journal, and departed at the next stop. A New Hopeful As Xyr awoke on his 17th birthday, he felt drained. The past three years had flown by too quickly for him, and he was no closer to finding the Jedi. He had decided that enough was enough. It was time to return home to Dorin and face the facts. The Jedi weren't finding him, and he wasn't finding them. However, as he was about to board the ship home, a voice spoke to him. A man in raggedy clothing started up a conversation with the young Kel Dor, and as the two of them talked the ship to Dorin ended up leaving. Frustrated, Xyr went to take a detour route, when the raggedy man offered his own shuttle as a substitute, stating it would take him to his destination. Reluctant, but with not much more to lose, Xyr boarded the stranger's shuttle and was off. As the only passenger onboard the shuttle aside from the pilot, Xyr was able to reflect on the past few years. He'd made friends, found and lost love, and made an enemy. Despite the downs, it had their ups. A voice on the comm system spoke into the empty shuttle. "We'll be making a slight detour for refuelling, all passengers will be required to leave the ship during this time. Thank you and have a nice trip.". Xyr sighed. He was the only passenger, this was just stretching things. The ship jolted as it docked with another ship, and when the ramp lowered, Xyr stepped down. At the bottom of the ramp, sunlight hit Xyr. Birds chirped, water rushed, wind blew. The large building towered above Xyr, seemingly built from stone. From the main doors stepped another Kel Dor dressed in brown robes. He bowed, greeting Xyr and welcoming him to the Jedi Temple. Xyr practically fainted on the spot. The other Kel Dor, who had introduced himself as Revan'Koon, set Xyr up with the basics, a training saber and a comlink. Xyr's training had begun. Initiation Over the following weeks, Xyr and Revan bonded. Revan taught Xyr some basic techniques to train with, including Shii-Cho, Force Push, and Force Pull. For one final test, Revan took Xyr to an old Jedi Temple ruin, putting him through the Padawan Tower that doubled as his initiation trial. Xyr went in with confidence, and despite the temple's old workings failing, he was still able to complete his trial. Xyr was then taken to the 7th moon of Arrevanous, where he successfully sought out a dark green saber crystal. Using the parts from his model saber, Xyr constructed his hilt and despite the crude design, it was his. Road to Master Xyr spent the next few years with the Jedi. Revan took him on as a Padawan during the second Vire War, but after being knocked off course and being afflicted with a bad case of amnesia, on Xyr's return he was entrusted to another master, Amala Ord. However, Amala was often busy, and thus the two of them never truly bonded. Xyr was once again appointed to train under Revan, until he was eventually appointed the rank of Adept. As an Adept, Xyr trained in six of the seven saber styles, learning to use both dual sabers and a staff. He met and befriended a young Zabrak Jedi by the name of Jaxy Kafid, both creating an almost inseperable, brotherly bond. During the third Vire War, after an attack on the temple, Naga Itesak granted both Xyr and Jaxy the rank of Knight. Together they fought many a foe together, furthering their bond throughout the third Vire War and beyond. At the climax of the third war, they were both granted the rank of Master, and later both became members of the Council. The Blenjeel Incident Many years after the third Vire War, Xyr was appointed to help oversee the construction of a new Jedi Temple on Bespin, a safe haven for all orders. He, along with a young Miraluka Knight named Vance, from the Order on Coruscant, were both appointed as escort for a simple supply run. However a gang of pirates caught them by surprise, and shot the ships down over the sandy wasteland of Blenjeel. Both ships were separated, and caught in a sandstorm until rescue could arrive. Using the Force, Xyr was able to talk to Vance, and ensure the workers with them survived. During the night, Xyr watched as a near-naked man riding a sand-burrower pulled his ship closer to the shuttle and left a supply of food to last everyone until help arrived. Later, the group would be rescued by some desert scavengers and later picked up by the Jedi, being brought back home. Grandmaster At the rise of the Genesis War, Xyr had spent more time at the temple, focusing on trying to stop the problem before it could start. Revan would be sent on a mission to Dantooine with a party of a moderate size, investigating a potential report regarding the war. Giving an order to release Laigreks from the Dantooine Enclave's basement, the team was put at risk. When the prince of Blenjee's Freemen asked for help, and received none, he shunned the Jedi. Later, Revan would step down as Grandmaster, leaving the position open. It wasn't until much later, as the Freemen vs Tri-Star war was coming to a close, that Xyr would fill the role of Grandmaster. Under the guidance of Naga Itesak, Xyr tried to lead the Jedi into a positive light against the enemy, believing he could do well and not make the same mistakes as his predecessors. Downfall The Genesis War raged on for another six years. In that time, the Jedi met up with the anti-Genesis force known as Deepground. In an attempt to maximize their efficiency, Xyr proposed they join forces. However, things went south, the position of leadership was fought for, and the report that Jaxy was now Killed-in-Action broke Xyr, leaving him a mess. Eventually, the Deepground base disbanded, and the Jedi were moved to a New Dawn base to combat the rising threat of the Altizian Empire. Xyr, however, remained broken. Despite many attempts by many people, he didn't quite make a full recovery. Despite this, he pushed on and kept trying to stay strong. Gallery T-Pose.png|Character Reference - Front View T-Pose Side.png|Character Reference - Side View T-Pose Back.png|Character Reference - Back View Xyr Sword.png|Xyr's Sword c8c4f7463a436a14628e4ee685359c15.png|Early inspiration for character design unknown.png|Render art of an early character concept Trivia * Xyr carries a large sword on his back that resembles the Buster Sword from Final Fantasy 7. Much like the Buster Sword's original owners, Xyr normally does not use this sword. ** Xyr has used the sword once before, stopping Vaylen from dealing a potentially fatal blow on Master Cortana Eve. * Xyr is missing his left arm from the elbow down. It has since been replaced with a prosthetic, but is normally hidden by one of his gauntlets. * Using the force, Xyr can shape clouds into anything he desires. From secret messages, to artsy figures to liven the place up. * It's confirmed that Xyr once had feelings for one of the masters, and even dated another. While it is suggested he still harbours feelings for them, this is unconfirmed. * One of Xyr's ancestors was a human. Because of this, there is a recessive gene throughout his family where the offspring may have a more human-like mouth. Whether or not this is the case with Xyr remains undecided unconfirmed. * Originally, Xyr's boots and gauntlets were brown to match his Jedi Robes, however these were changed later on. * Xyr's musical theme is "The Burdened" from the Crisis Core OST. Category:Characters